


God has entered the chat

by OhNoAFlood, SmolBeanPurePotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoAFlood/pseuds/OhNoAFlood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanPurePotato/pseuds/SmolBeanPurePotato
Summary: A fanfic where my favorite characters get a mysterious app that was designed to be a group chat for a high school, that didn't work out, so the creator has some "fun""God: Number one rule of the chat, no real namesPantaRat: ElaboratePhantomFuck: Thats my line"
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 36





	1. Holy Hope! A chatroom

God Changed Chat name to: Y'all aren't my problem

1:30 a.m  
\----  
God: I'm guessing y'all know why you're here

God: Oh fuck

PantaRat: what the fuck-

God: Number one rule of the chat, no real names

PantaRat: Elaborate

PhantomFuck: Thats my line

God: Rule two, don't bother god

God: This'll be great

God: Oh and rule three, no asking God questions

DemonButler: Oh great, an asshole of a "God"

\---God went offline---


	2. Everyone, WHAT THE FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God: ????  
> PantaRat: Kokichi  
> PhantomFuck: Ciel  
> DemonButler: Sebastian  
> BlondeSkinnyRich: Alois  
> Micha: Michael  
> jerebear: jeremy  
> MAgiC: Trucy  
> IMFINE: Apollo  
> DetectiveBoi: shuichi  
> UpdatedAutopsyReport: Edgeworth  
> BestDad: Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooo sorry for the out of character-ness
> 
> im no good at writing
> 
> there will be more characters, i swear.

6:22 a.m  
\-------  
BlondeSkinnyRich:@PhantomFuck What are you doing here?

PhantomFuck: I'm not sure, did you do this?!

BlondeSkinnyRich: WHA, why would i?!

PhantomFuck: Because you act like an entitled bitch! I'm not like you, I don't know what you jocks think!

BlondeSkinnyRich: ewwwwww i can smell the "emo quirky girl" vibes from here, ewwwwwwwwww!

BlondeSkinnyRich: plus im more fabulous than jocks are, im not an animal!

DetectiveBoi: wtf

DetectiveBoi: i dont wanna wake up to this

PantaRat: He wants to wake up to me-

DetectiveBoi: actually---nevermind

DetectiveBoi: not today

DetectiveBoi: not again

11:01 a.m  
\----------

MAgiC: wha-

MAgiC: imma just forget about this 

IMFINE: If @UpdatedAutopsyReport is who i think it is, our payroll's cut

MAgiC: But he can't-

IMFINE: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	3. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PianoMan: you probably can guess  
> TittyFuck: Miu  
> RobotDicks: Kiibo  
> BearDaddy: Monokuma

4:20 am  
\------------  
MAgiC: ayyyyyyyyyy happy 4:20 ;)))))))

Micha: i mean, i am already high soooooooooooooooo

MAgiC: don’t tell daddy, but auntie maya gave me some 8D

Micha: i couldnt tell “daddy” even if i wanted to-

Micha: idk who he is

MAgiC has deleted 2 messages  
MAgiC: my papa is in this chat, you buffoon

Micha deleted 2 messages

God: nobody knows your sins except god ;)

Micha: awwww fuck im sooooo sorry god…im a non beliver

MAgiC: god plz dont tell uncle myes and daddy

God: “Myes?” what did i say about personal names? thats only allowed in calls-

Micha: HOLY MOTHER OF-

Micha: CALLS!?!?!

God has added SadisticBearMan

SadisticBearMan: what the everloving fuck

MAgiC: heyehydfheyfbsdbavherg-------------

jerebear: there’s only room for one bear in this here town

SadisticBearMan: I was literally a bear in a simulation stfu rat

PantaRat: OK FIRST OF ALL B I T C H

SadisticBearMan: CHIHIRO WHY

PantaRat: MONO YOURE NOT MY DAD

God: WHO DARES DISTURB ME YOU LITTLE TWINKS AND TWUNKS

PantaRat changed SadisticBearMan’s name to beardaddy

God has added TittyFuck

TittyFuck: ooooooooooh kinkyyy~

DemonButler: SKY I MADE BISCUTS

DemonButler: oops wrong chat

God has put DemonButler in Gay Baby Jail for 24 hours. Reason: no real names fucko. Last words bitchass?

DemonButler: his real names not sky-

God: dont care. Get in jail now bitch.

God: DemonButler’s secret is: He’s a demon, no seriously

Gay baby jail for you, when will you learn

9:59 am  
\----------------------------

BestDad has changed BestDad’s name to “Hobolonely”

Hobolonely: time for court over discord :’)

UpdatedAutopsyReport: ok, wh a t

UpdatedAutopsyReport: I WAS WATCHINg STEEL SAMURAI FOR THE 110th TIME-  
Hobolonely: the c o r o n a is s c a r y babe

UpdatedAutopsyReport: yea no shit

UpdatedAutopsyReport went offline

IMFINE: HELP PROSECUTOR GAVIN IS CHASING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

God: No real names dumbass

IMFINE: god plz wait im sorry jUst-bfcyidvshjdgiufvasdhfvdhash

God: youre fine, since you are a cool kiddo

IMFINE: well hello herr god.

God: please join the chat, youre even cooler

IMFINE: okie :))

God added PianoMan

IMFINE: GOD WHYYY >:0

PantaRat: angie says that atua said: stfu plebings

PantaRat added RobotDicks

God: oh, hey roboboi. How's tittyfuck’s new invention workin on ya?

RobotDicks: Working good.

beardaddy: wHAT THE FUCK??


	4. Paint the sky's r 3 d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words

12:00 pm   
\-------------  
Micha: ok so uhhhh @jerebear is high again right? And he just confessed his love to me……

MAgiC: congrats, but how do you guys always get high??

Micha: my moms.

MAgiC: you have two moms, i have two dads. :)

Micha: rad

IMFINE: @MAgiC get your ass back to class before sadist finds out you’re hiding in the bathroom stall texting.

Micha: oop

PianoMan: herr forehead. You forgot your moth in the courtroom.

Micha: SIr W h a t

PianoMan: YOUR MOTH- JAFsvbgjdsdshfa its gone.

Micha: ok buddy 

Micha: @MAgiC why are you texting in school….thats my job

MAgiC: forehead man needed something and my phone starting to go off in class-

Micha: im at lunch sucks to be you i guess

daddybear: @MAgiC i have a feeling i know who you are..

God: all of u stfu and go do stuff before you are all in gay baby jail.

Micha: okie dokie god

MAgiC: fuck god im siding with satan.

God: at 5:30 pm the first call will happen. periodt.

IMFINE: we can cAll??

God left MAgiC on read  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
4:20 pm

MAgiC: oh fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shitttttttttttttttttttttt happy 4:20 before bear man comes and power slamsnfdi jadbbbbgadsgdsferggw

Micha: jdskbjvbkbjhbvhdb wha t

IMFINE: wh-

PianoMan: fraulien wright?

God: yall can give personal info during the call :) just an fyi

MAgiC: NOT HELPFUL WHEN YOURE RUNNING FROM HIM

Micha: damn son

beardaddy: someone better snitch on @MAgiC before i play hide and seek w/ this fucker

IMFINE: check the music room

MAgiC: AIGHT MOTHERFUCKER IM TELLING DAD WHEN WE’RE HOME U SNITCH

Micha: if i knew yall in person id beat @IMFINE’s ass, such a snitch

Micha: plus @MAgiC seems cool

MAgiC: the vents smell nasty…

Micha (dms MAgiC): NExt time try the janitor’s closet, 

MAgiC: bro thats really fucvkin overrated. I walked in on two boys making out, so nahhhhhhhh

Micha: or ya know- The ceiling of a classroom- im not saying ya should but-

\------------------------------------------------------------

\--God started a call--  
\---God left the call---  
\---MAgiC joined the call---  
\---Micha & jerebear joined together, on Micha’s phone---  
\---IMFINE & PianoMan joined, both on IMFINE’s phone---

“HOLY SHIT MICHAEL- YOUR MAMA AND MOMMA ARE GON’ BE PISSED”

“Herr Forehead, why did you make me join?” “You wanted to join, shut up you walking piano.”

Oh shit-

Everyone’s camera is on.

A wild Apollo was laying on top of Klavier. 

Michael looked focused, he was playing a game with a nerd in a cardigan, who he's mumbling about, Micha---ohhhhhh Michael is Micha.

Trucy was practicing a magic trick. To which she promptly tripped over a small pillow.

“I’m guessing you’re MAgiC” Michael said in perfect monotone focused on his game

“Yeah? And who are you?”

“I’m Micha, That’s Jeremy-er-jerebear”

\---PantaRat has joined the call---  
\---TittyFuck has joined the call---  
\---PhantomFuck joined the all with BlondeSkinnyRich---

“Get your goddamn demon butler outta my face or Ciel I swear to god-”

“DAD THERES A MOTH-!” *bonk*

“Jeremy, darling, WHY THE FUCK?!?!?!?” Michael sighs, “YOU BEAT ME AT MARIOKART AGAIN?!?!?!?!”

“Shumai, sweetie, where is our beloved toaster baby?”

Jeremy sighs “Toaster baby?”

“Hey! Be nice to Kiiboy!”

“Kiibo? Is that who I-” Michael interrupts “shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pretend we don’t know him-”

“You little rat you better not be exploiting mine and God's creation!  
“Okay then.”

“Ehehehe! K-klavierrr stoppp!”

\---Unknown was added to the chat & so was 707---

\---God ended the call---

IMFINE: welp :/

Micha: oooo new peoples, welcome!

PianoMan: bfskabdsbvasdfkbvdskbhkbvah

707: jdhdbskdbsjsbalbs omg i feel loved for once

Hobolonely: @MAgiC clean ur room before you break ur leg practicing.

Unknown: Dear god. @MAgiC almost sounds worse than @707. Almost worse

MAgiC: Fuck you, u insecure prick! Stfu before i shove you into my magic panties and you can never be found again

707: @unknown sometimes I forget ur my brother and not my mom

Unknown: you hoe

hobolonely: sweetheart, stop threatening random people and clean your goddamn room before me and papa clean it for you. Thats a threat, not a promise.

707: Unknown please get ur bf

707: he made it to world leaderboards again. #11. He's pissed

IMFINE: OH GOD HELP @PianoMan IS CHASING ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MAgiC: what game?

707: LOLOL. He's SuperManYoosung. If ur who I think you are I know u

MAgiC: magicalgirluwu

707: omg really? I know ya

707: oh fuck Micha and JereBear are here

707: hiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

Micha: youre the guild master

jerebear: YASSSS SEVEN YOURE HERE!

MAgiC: oh hi seven!

hobolonely: clean ur goddamn room now, @MAgiC

\---707 and God started a call---

\---MAgiC has joined the call---

\---Micha & jerebear join the call on Micha's phone---

\---Pantarat, RobotDicks, and DetectiveBoi joined on Pantarat’s phone--- 

\---707 adds a guest to the call, CryManGuildBitch---

"Ayyyyyyy people " Seven said cheerfully, he seems distracted.

Three boys showed up on Kokichi’s screens. “Heya Seven!”

"Yoooooosssssuuuunnnngggg get your ass back here! Our friends are here!"

"Saeran just made dinner!" The blonde literally tears up. "I can't abandon him!"

"Anyways, how are y'all?" Seven said

\---UpdatedAutopsyReport joined. Call was renamed to "we're the children of Jesus: the guild"---

"Oh hello there Seven," Miles said. "How's MC?"

"Papa Miles??"

"Yes Trucy?"

\---MAgiC has left the call---

\---707 added MAgiC back in the call---

"Seven you son of a bitch don't add me back again >;0""

“Then explain, I literally worked with Milesssssss----oh fuck”

"At least you don't have to listen to him and my other papa fuck. Jeez. I'm off. I need to csleepby"

“She does, Truce definitely needs to.” Miles paused, “So, Saeyoung, are you gonna invite us to the space wedding?”

“I was getting there, Edgey,” Seven sighs as a girl walks in,

\---707 left the call---

\--707 is now offline--

\---call has ended, the host left---

God has added TheirKnowOurRules to the chat.

jerebear: no of course not, nothing's free you idiots- 

jerebear: oops wrong chat

TheirKnowOurRules: *gay keysmash here*

jerebear deleted 2 messages 

PantaRat: an apple a day keeps god away

Micha: bow down to our gods, 707, holy hope boi, and PantaRat, and God himself

PantaRat: I only bow down to Satan.

707: but ur a god too

PantaRat: and, I, as a god, bow down to Satan

707: good

MAgiC: iTs time to raise hell y'all!!


End file.
